Hand in Hand
by LightStars
Summary: (Percabeth wedding One-Shot) A simple excerpt from their wedding, this is when they exchange vows and cry and whatnot. Enjoy!


**I do not own PJO or HoO. This is all based off of an idea I had in the shower. :) Enjoy! (Please note this is a one-shot)  
**

* * *

Annabeth sighed as she was walking down the aisle of the beautiful room, decorated with blue and silver banners, as well as beautiful white flowers that made this room even more beautiful. The walls were cream-colored, and the room was filled with people sitting in seats with blue velvet (Percy demanded it). The carpet was silver, and Annabeth was standing right next to her dad as they walked to Percy.

Annabeth had a silver dress that was long and beautiful. It was shining in the bright light that came from the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, and Percy was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a light blue tie. Percy sucked in a breath as he stared at Annabeth. Sure, she refused to wear any makeup, but that only made her prettier.

Annabeth sighed when she saw Percy because he was stunning, standing there, looking somewhat calm but nervous at the same time. Annabeth smiled as she continued to walk down the aisle, which had petals of the white flowers on it. She walked, her back completely straight, and her dad looking completely confident.

When they reached the end of the silver carpet, Dr. Chase whispered, "Go, Annie." into her ear. Annabeth smiled and walked to Percy, who finally looked nervous. She looked to the side and saw Piper, Reyna, Thalia (who had to bring the rest of the Hunters), Hazel, and Rachel. They were all wearing simple silver dresses, and their faces was filled with makeup.

Meanwhile, the grooms included Jason, Frank, Leo, Nico, and Tyson. They were all wearing what looked like uncomfortable suits, and they squirmed like fish in a net. However, Tyson looked comfortable, and stayed silent, although he wanted to say a heck lot of things.

Percy and Annabeth stared at each other, Percy admiring Annabeth's silver eyes, and Annabeth watching as Percy's sea-green eyes filled with tears and shined. The priest behind them (who happened to be one of Annabeth's siblings) looked at the two of them and said, into a microphone, "Today, we are here to honor the wedding of Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson."

Some applause. However, a lot of people, including Sally and Dr. Chase, stayed silent.

"We will see these two beautiful, pure souls get together to finally become husband and wife." he said. "We shall begin with the vows. Please begin, Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth sniffled and her eyes were filled with tears of joy. "Of course." she began, staring straight at Percy. A teardrop rolled down her face. "I remember. I remember when you woke up after killing a Minotaur, and those sea-green eyes staring straight at me. I remember when I thought that I would never fall in love with you, that I thought that you were my only chance to go on a quest."

She sighed and continued, tears slowly coming out of her eyes. "I remember when, years later, I was afraid. I was afraid that Rachel would take you, that you would die in the battle with Kronos. I remember when I began to trust Rachel, but nearly died myself. I remember when I lost you for months after Hera took you away from me. I remember what happened after, when we fell into Tartarus, and nearly died again."

"And now we're here. Safe, and sound, with everybody that we love." Annabeth finished. "We're safe and sound, together. We'll be that way, and we'll grow to become stronger, and our children will become strong as well. We will become together, bound for life, and we will grow together until one of us dies. I love you, Percy Jackson. I love you."

There was silence, and a sniffle from someone in the crowd. Finally, without the priest saying anything, Percy began his speech.

"Annabeth Chase. Such a simple name, but one would not understand the true beauty of you without knowing you. I've seen you protect me and nearly die yourself. I've seen you tell me that drinking fire is a good idea. You talked to me, told me if there was an issue, joked with me.. you just seemed perfect to me. Not only are you beautiful on the outside, you're amazing on the inside, too."

He took a deep breath and continued. "I was in love with you. I knew that, in my heart. And remember when I was away because Hera took my memories? You were the only name repeating to me. Not because you were always on my mind, no."

"Hera couldn't take that piece from me because you were in my heart."

Annabeth looked down, blushing, before looking back up at Percy, her face stained with tears. Percy was crying silently, looking at Annabeth like she was the only person in this room.

The priest smiled, looking like he was about to cry. "Annabeth Chase, do you promise to stay with Perseus forever and ever until you take your last breath?"

There was silence as Annabeth's voice filled the room. "I do."

"And Perseus Jackson, do you promise to protect Annabeth forever and ever until you take your last breath?"

Percy smiled, and said, "I do."

"Then I now proclaim you husband and wife." There was cheering and applause as Percy held Annabeth in his arms and they kissed. Seconds passed and they were still embraced and kissing, looking like a statue in the church. The cheering and applause continued as they finally broke apart, their cheeks all stained with tears, and walked down the aisle and out the door.

Hand in hand.

* * *

 **That's it! Yayyyy we just witnessed a Percabeth wedding.**

 **I won't continue this, but I hope you enjoy!**

 **-LightStars**


End file.
